A happily ever after?
by AkariTheAnimeNinja
Summary: This story occurs three months after the series. Everyone has gone back to normal, or at least as normal as can be... until a little puppet returns. Uzura comes with many secrets and maybe...a happily ever after for our favorite writer and duck? But when it comes to Drosselmeyer, can they really ever get their fairy tale ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanficion. You probably don't care about that, so I'll just let you read. Sorry if I miss some details. I'm basing it off of the anime because the manga isn't as good. It's a definate Fakiru **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1

You've been a good girl Uzura," the old man stated to the little puppet, "now go back to your home!"

"But I thought this was my home, zura."

"No, no, little puppet. Think of your time with me as a sort of schooling. Now, on you go, little one. And remember what I taught you!"

….

….

….

"He disappeared, zura."

As Fakir was walking back from the library, he stopped at a familiar sound.

Thump-thump-thump.

"Fakir, zura!"

Fakir turned at the sound of his name. Zura? Uzura? She had disappeared the day that the story had ended. That had been three months ago. Yet at the sight of the little puppet girl, made from the remains of his savior (Edel), he realised that the little toddler-like puppet looked older, like a child now. She was just a little taller with more expression in her button eyes.

"Fakir zura! I missed you zura!"

"Uzura!" Fakir called as he picked her up in an embrace. He noticed how light she was. Like a real puppet.

"Uzura, where have you been? Duck and I thought you ended with the story-"

"Duck zura?"

"You probably want you to see Duck. I have to go soon, but a little visit won't hurt. Come on.

When they arrived at the pond, Duck was swimming in circles. There was a troubled look on her small duck face. When she saw Fakir, a look of alarm came on her face.

"Please don't tell me you hurt yourself again!" Fakir stated in an annoyed voice with a hint of concern.

Duck as a duck is as clumsy as Duck as a girl. And unlike the school, the forest had tons of sharp stones and tall trees that you can fall off of. "Duck zura!" Uzura cried as she ran up to Duck and lifted her out of the shallow water. Just as Fakir predicted, there was a deep cut on on her leg. He gently took a surprised duck from Uzura's hands.

"Come on Uzura, lets go home."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Sorry for the short and undetailed chapter! This, again, is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it as much as I love writing it!**

**Here is somethings to consider...**

**What did Drosselmeyer teach Uzura?**

**Why is she older?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Did you like the first chapter? None of my non-existent friends read it, so I don't know if it's good or not. What will happen? What did Drosselmeyer tell Uzura? Reminder, I don't own Princess Tutu. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2

Duck was surprised to see Uzura. Since life as a duck seemed longer than life as a human, it felt like an eternity. She remained quiet as they entered Fakir's house. Fakir headed straight to his room, since he knew not to disturb Charon. _I hope he's not mad at me_, Duck thought to herself.

Shortly after they arrived, Fakir started to wrap Duck's wound. While nursing Duck, he asked the question they were both pondering.

"Uzura, where were you?"

"I was with Drosselmeyer zura."

Duck let out a gasp. Drosselmeyer? Was he spinning another tale? Didn't they break his machine? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Meanwhile, Fakir was grimacing at the same thoughts.

"How is Drosselmeyer still alive?"

"He is cursed zura. My former self. She told him to make up for his actions. He hurts till then zura."

There was a moment of silence for the two to comprehend what Uzura just told them.

_So does that mean Drosselmeyer is spinning a tale?_ Duck wondered.

Both Fakir and Uzura turned to Duck. Duck noticed their surprised look. What happened?

"Duck," Fakir asked carefully, "did you just _**speak**_?"

Duck still didn't understand. "_What's going on?"_ Duck wondered.

"Duck just talked zura. _And we understood her zura!_" Uzura said in amazement.

_Wait, they understood me?!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**They understood her?! Oh yeah, they did. But how come? Is this some of Drosselmeyer's doing? Or did one of Fakir's stories come true? What will be the new fate of this wonderful duo?**


End file.
